Pokemon: Mystery of Villione
by BlissyJen
Summary: No comments please!


(Please do NOT steal my pokemons colors, nor my made-up pokemon! ONE person can vouch for me having Metarin and a couple of people know /I/ own Villione. And I have an artwork to prove I OWN the red Persian coloring as well. And I have a few boards proving the red Persian.)

Paws paced forth in this dreary night. She could feel the rage of the three who awakened the master of the sea. She could feel the tremor of the rainbows and the original and clone. She would hear the pounding of three sets of paws. She understood the rage between the three ancients and the one below and could listen to the wind gliding from reds and blues.

Water and land crashed as her paws made haste and soon the sky with clash. Even the ears and shape-shifting ways would see the horror unfold. She sensed time and space slash once more and the three to summon them nowhere to be found. She would feel heat flowing at her paws and the darkness of this world and the next. Not even the light to dispel nightmares could wake the worlds now.

Even the young and the innocent of flower and water could not bear this weight of being left out. The purity of the forest now slowly tainted as the streak of red paused. Finally, at the water's edge as her whiskers twitched. Her fur bristled as a shrill cry escaped her jaw as electricity sparked and thunder hit the water.

"The sign of our Covenant, Villione! Come to me, for I have seen what you have!"

Ripples appeared before her as hooves appeared out of the air, touching the water's edge lightly.

"I see all that should be seen and what should not. Go, for you know what to do. I tell what should be seen and I keep silent for what you should not."

The deer raised her silver head as a shocked meow came from the other.

"You are special Villione. I see now."

The cat backed away as the metal gleamed gold in the moonlight. Her curled tail stayed close to her as she ran off and away from the eye-less pokemon.

"Do not fail me."

Welcome to Pokemon: The Rage of Legends.

Our hero Ash, Brock and Dawn have put aside their journey when asked to go on a cruise to and from a rather booming city they have visited called Stateport City.

"Haven't been here awhile, right Pikachu?" Asked asked, earning a 'pika' from his best friend.

"Were's almost there according to this guide on Stateport City." Brock said.

"And a Pokemon Contest!" Dawn said with excitement.

Suddenly, a wave crashed and some water got inside the boat's said as a magikarp floundered helplessly.

"The poor thing." Dawn said as a blur of red zipped by and grabbed the magikarp in her jaw.

"Whoa that's…"

"A Persian!: Aske interrupted excitedly.

"Hey, let that magikarp go!"

The Persian jerked her head to one side as the magikarp went back into the sea.

"As you wish." She meowed playfully.

"Whoa, she can talk! I want a pokemon like that!" Dawn said.

"Come here, Persian!" she said, squatting down to her.

"Just don't hold up a free pokeball.: She said, going up to Dawn and allowing her to pet her.

"Whoa, you're wild?" Ask asked.

"Yes." Persian replied.

"Hwo did your coat get red? Not even shiny Persians have it!" Brock said in amazement.

"I'm one of a kind. But I rather swim to shore than stay on a boat if you want to catch me." Persian hissed.

"How about a battle?" Ash asked.

Persian meowed, "Alright, but not here. I'll lead you to where."

Persian smirked at the enthusiasm of Ask and Pikachu.

"We're arriving at Stateport City." Said the announcement. Ask and Pikachu looked at the city with new determination. Persian sat next to the trio and yawned.

"We now have arrived." The announcement said.

"Alright! Lead the way!" Ash said.

"Youth." Persian purred, getting off the ship and running off, making sure they followed, ignoring the surprise and gasps as Persian passed by. The three trainers and pikachu had a hard time catching up with her. Soon, they had arrived at a manion.

"Whoa!" Ash said as Dawn gazed upon it in awe.

"It's beautiful!" She said.

"Hey." A lady said, walking up to the house.

Brock immediately looked through his book of babes.

"Akira the Ruthless! Toughest yet a compassionate trainer! Beauty AND bronze! If this beautiful woman is here before my eyes, this must be the famous Valice Ranch, home to the most famous breeder, scara! Both beautiful!"

He ran up to her. "Ma'am---"

"No."

Dawn smiled.

"Wow, a woman shot him down before he had a chance to say anything. She's good."

Persian pushed her way through the three.

"I'm ehre to meet Scara. A trainer wants to battle me."

Akira smirked.

"In that case, why don't we all have one? Scara is also a new coming contest wiiner."

Dawn had a new fire in her eyes. Brock, who seemed to have been hit by a truck, seemed to be suddenly renewed. Akira led them through the large mansion where pokemon of rarity and not strolled through casually. A dragonite roamed with an apron.

"His name is Shadow. He is one of Scara's top choices of a pokemon." Persian explained as Akira opened the back door and revealed a luxurious garden. It was like a large forest and one large pool for pokemon and guests. There were small pounds and even a lake for them to roam in. A small girl was nursing a female lucario, who looked up at their approach. Noticing her doing so, she did the same, seeing guests.

"Welcome." She greeted as Akira held the collar of Brock tightly as he was about to run over to her.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Dawn said to Scara.

"I don't battle…but one of my pokemon can." She said, taking out a great ball.

"I know who I want." Akira spoke.

"Okay, go croagunk!" Brock said, releasing the frog-like pokemon who inflated his cheeks in and out.

Akira summoned her pokemon as the Serviper slithered off from her as he hissed and shwoed his impressive fangs.

"We beat servipers before…croagunk will find this easy!" Dawn said.

Persian smirked.

"Maybe. Akira's no ordinary trainer."

Persian watched as the croagunk started with Poison Jab. Running up to him, the croagunk was not fast enough to reach the serviper in time as it burrowed underground. Baffled, the frog inflated his cheeks in anticipation. The serviper's head poked out and glared at the frog. The croagunk was suddenly paralyzed in fear as the serviper came out.

"Croaqunk, snap out of it!"

It was too late as the croagunk was slashed away with poison tail. But he was back on it's feet and running for another poison jab as the serviper expertly swatted away the series of jabs with his tail and reached out at the right moment and crunched down and spit out the dazed croagunk.

"That battle ended quickly." Dawn murmured.

"Akira's no ordinary trainer and he's no ordinary serviper. Well Dawn?" Scara asked as her pichu came off her shoulder.

"Oh no, not you. Go, Lopunny!" She said, releasing her lopunny.

Dawn released her buneary who looked up at her evolved form in awe. She was beautiful.

"Buneary, ice beam!"

Scara seemed surprised as the icy blast came from the tiny bunny's mouth as the lopunny hopped elegantly up and came back down with a form of 'curtsey'.

"Jump kick!" Scara intervened when Dawn called for another ice beam.

Once more the Lopunny jumped to avoid the chilly blast then came down after flipping in mid air. She was coming fast.

"Dodge!" Dawn yelped as the buneary barely missed the force of the jump kick. But as soon as she landed, she brought one of her paws and punched the buneary over and over and lifted one leg in the air as she uppercut punched the buneary, sending it flying back as she landed with a thud.

Secodns later, the buneary got up, dazed and confused from the Dizzy Punch.

"Pound!"

The buneary was too dazed and fell back down, defeated.

"That was too fast." Dawn rasped as Scara returned her Lopunny.

"My turn Ash!" Persian said, smirking as she took her place.

Pikachu came down from Ash's shoulder, eletric shocks sparking from his cheeks.

"Alright! Pikachu, volt tackle!"

The pikachu started to run at full speed as electricity surrounded him. Persian opened her mouth and shot a hyper beam as this collided. Pikachu was flung out of the debris effortlessly as Persian panted, regaining her strength. But Ash didn't wait.

"Thunder bolt!"

Pikachu obeyed.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu yelled as an electrical bolt hit her.

She obviously felt the shock as she flared at the pikachu as the two ran to each other.

"Iron tail, Pikachu!"

The pokemon's tail started to glow as Persian unsheathed her claws as tail and claw collided. With a few seconds of fighting claw and tail, Persian was hit in the side as her claw raked the side of his face. The both leapt back, eyeing each other.

"Pikachu, Thunder!:

Pikachu started to charge as Ash noticed clouds coming in as Persian started to have her fur stand up as electrical sparks fled from her red coat.

"No way…" Dawn murmured.

"Copying Pikachu?"

Scara nodded.

"This is Persian's signature attack,"

Lightning struck her as she gathered the electricity.

"Thunder."

The two released their rage of electricity as they collided with each beam, fighting for supremecy. Pikachu started to crouch down, using all his power as Persian's fur bristled more to charge up more to create a stronger thunder. Pikachu screeched his name as his thunder moved towards her.

Suddenly Persian gave out a loud cat yowl as Pikachu's thunder suddenly broke and her thunder struck him as Pikachu squealed in pain as the thunder died off and Pikachu fell forward, defeated. Persian looked defiant but softly at the same time as she looked at Pikachu.

"Incredible! A thunder even stronger than Pikachus…" Dawn said as both Ash and Persian walked towards Pikachu.

"You did great buddy." Ash murmured as Pikachu looked at him and smiled.

"He's young and will learn more to maximize his thunder to my level." Persian reassured. "He will get stronger over time."

Persian then began to wash herself the leftoever sparks. Scara went back into the house, urging Ash, Brock and Dawn to come in.

"I am also a specialist in messaging, but only for the wounded." Scara started as she lead the to a room.

There were a few beds for small, medium, and large pokemon.

"Just release your croagunk, buneary and pikachu on the tables."

The trainers released their injured pokemon except pikachu of course and laid them on the beds. Scara started to message the croagunk first, who craoked lightly as he started to relax as his wounds seem to melt away. The three were amazed as when Scara was done, the croagunk stood up without any effort and puffed his cheeks out.

"That was amazing! Dawn complimented.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed.

"I think she stole my heart away!" Brock said and before he could ask for on a date, croagunk poison jabbed him and he was down.

Scara blinked. Ash and Dawn sighed. Scara moved on to the buneary as the buneary sighed with pleasure as her wounds disappeared as well. Even her coat started to shine a little as Scara finished her message and moved on to Pikachu. Buneary hopped down the bed happily.

"While I do pikachu, you're free to take out all your pokemon." Scara said.

"Alright, come out guys!" Ash said.

"You guys too!" Dawn said as Brock just twitched on the ground as croagunk released the trapped pokemon as they escaped outside.

Scara started to message, getting satisfied 'pikas' every once in a while. His cheeks sparked with electricity, as Scara seemed to not be affected.

"It's like she's reenergizing them." Dawn murmured in awe.

"There you go. All done." She said as Pikachu immediately jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"How did you do that? It's really like you have a healing touch!" Dawn said.

"And able to heal my broken heart for you! Brock exclaimed but was punched by Akira, who held an anger mark.

"What's wrong, Akira?" Scara asked.

"See for yourself." She said, running outside, everyone following her.

Outside, pokemon panicked except for Persian, who glared up at the darkening clouds.

"Already?" She growled to herself. "Scara! I need a ride from feraligatr!" Persian said, running woards the beach.

Scara quickly urged everyone to follow.

"It's going to start soon…I have to stop it!" Persian yowled, dodging people and did not slow down until she reached the beach, waiting for the others to get here.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Ash asked abit angry.

"I'll explain on the ride to Mirage Island. There's something no one has seen there." She said, jumping on the newly released feraligatr. "Just keep swimming." She said, suppressing a hiss.

The feraligatr was off.

"Go, Salamence." Akira said, releasing the ferocious beast.

She had Brock and Dawn climb on it and ordered her to leave and follow the feraligatr. As Akria summoned her Flygon, Scara got on her Milotic.

"I'll let you ride on my Dragonite. Both her flygon and my milotic won't let anyone but the owners on them." Scara explained as she released the apron-wearing Dragonite, only minus the Apron.

They were off. The surf slowly started to become rough the father they went. Only Persian seemed to know what was going to happen.

"Scara knows I'm a guardian of a forest, but often I would return to her. This is because not only is she my friend but my breeder's daughter." She murmured.

She continued.

"Her mother breeds to find them eventual families. Scara and her mom keeps a few of them, but the rest are for anyone. Knowing I would not like a breeder's life nor a trained life, when she was ready, she let me go."

She smiled.

"In thanks, I visited her and she taught me Thunder and promised her I would perfect it…but the day after she taught me…she was gone."

A gasp came from Dawn.

"How horrible."

The boys nodded.

"The son of a…" Akira growled.

"Her parents and little brother were…"

Scara looked down.

"It's all my fault…"

Akria growled angrily.

"No it was not!"

Persian continued her story.

"The one who sees everything thought should be seen and should not told me that due to intense anger, anger from a single pokemon that should not exist, it will eventually effect all pokemon and legendaries will run amuk. The anger is contained right now, but te pokemon is at the breaking point. So I am here to summon the midns of the legendaries and those heroes still alive. They will judge the pokemon and…destroy it. They also will not fight of what is to come."

Ash and the others looked confused.

"Legendaries, as I said, will run amuk and fight each other. You have seen the impressive power of the legendaries. They will do war with each other…and the first fight will do an all out war has begun." Persian said ending the conversation roughly as the sea was suddenly calmed.

A loud yowl came from Persian as a vision slurred and out of nowhere an island formed.

"Welcome to Mirage Island." Persian said, noticing their looks of awe.

"It's beautiful!" Dawn said.

Scara agreed.

"This is also the only place where wynauts live. When they evolve, they can travel in and out of the island. How? I do not know." Persian said wisely.

The pokemon arrived at the island as Persian emerged and beckoned the companions of hers as pokemon was returned to follow.

"I noticed Scara," Persian started as they walked intot eh impressive forest of the island. "You looked worried.:

Scara looked down.

"I noticed it too." Akira said. "What's wrong?"

Scara didn't even look at her.

"I'm worried because we have left Ash, Dawn, and Brock's pokemon behind, excluding Pikachu." Scara said.

Even if they was true, pokemon and trainer looked at each other doubtfully. But the other companions believed her.

"So much excitement and I totally forgot!" Dawn said.

Brock and Ash nodded.

"It's okay. We can protect you if anything happened." Scara said, looking at Akria who nodded.

They arrived in a grassy clearing, thunder clouds loomed over greyly as she signaled with her tail for them to stop.

"Watch…and don't interrupt." Persian said sternly as she walked towards the center.

The sound of thunder roared as she lifted her red muzzle upward. A screech came from her as thunder came upon her. As soon as the thunder was done, she sent it back up, clearing away the clouds. Voices of all the pokemon of the world was heard and voices appeared behind Persian, but she ignored it, her eyes glued to the sky.

"Pokemon of the world!" She announced. "I am the messanger of Villione!"

The company looked conused. Who was Villione?

"I am here to talk to the pokemon who has heard the rest of the legend of the pokemon's rage that no pokemon can match!" Aloud, Rayquaza came from the sky, but no pokemon saw.

"Quiet! Rayquaza and I, Lugia, know the legend. A pokemon who is born should not exist because the anger is like fire…it rages fiercely and burns and destroys. A pokemon of unusual circumstances."

Persian tensed and so did scara.

"Scara?"

Akira got no response back as horror struck in her eyes.

"Fire…unusual circumstances…" Persian whispered to herself, horrified. "Send down a pokemon to strike ME down!"

Persian's ears perked upward as Scara screamed, "It's not you Persian!"

Lugia, however, thought the human didn't want Persian to die.

"Very well."

Persian hollered as the mighty green beast was upon her at those words.

"N-No you don't understand! It's not Persian! I know how it is!" Scara said as the mighty Rayquaza turned to her as Persian meowed weakly and softly.

"When my mother died…her beloeved nidoqueen…"

Scara took out a pokeball that said 'Rina' on it.

"I remember the look of the nidoqueen. Her eyes burned so deeply…then a torrent of fire surrounded her. An armor formed as the nidoqueen's eyes glinted red. She grew bigger…and bigger…I had seen enough. Scrambling to my feet, I returned her,: She said as the Rayquaza flew over to heard, claws a gap.

Akira ran to her but Ash was faster and closer as Rayquaza gripped Ash in his clutch. Scara fell down as the pokeball was knocked from her hands as the ground pressed the button accidentally.

Everyone looked at the bluring red of light in horror. The rayquaza even dropped Ash onto the ground and landed harshly. A large pokemon appeared. The whole pokemon was completely armour plated, including the head, Glaring red eyes shotdown to all as mechanical claws came out. The angry pokemon opened her mouth full of sharp dagger-like teeth and roared a sonicboom.

Everyoen dropped down to the ground and held on, including rayquaza from the short sonicboom. The rayquaza sensed the pure rage and attacked the nidoqueen right after the sonicboom. But one claw raised and slashed at the Rayquaza, knocking it away hard and then it landed in the ocean, even though they were in the middle of a giant island.

"That's some power…" Dawn said.

"We have to bat her!" Ash said..

Akira turned to him in shock.

"She just flung Rayquaza like…oh I don't know, half the island like he was a piece of straw." She snapped.

The nidoqueen's eyes glared at Scara.

"She wants me." Scara said.

"I won't let her!" Persian roared as thunder crashed onto the nidoqueen.

A small flame appeared on the top of her mask. A roar of fury came form the nidoqueen.

"Looks like she hates electricity!" Akira said almost hopefully.

A beam of light charged from the nidoqueen shot at Persian. It was so devastating and everyone around it, even though thin, felt it's power. Persian dodged and ran to raked her with her claws, that did no damage. The nidoqueen clawed at Persian, btu she ducked and made another ineffective swipe.

Rayquaza, at this point, came, accompanied by Lugia. Together, Lugia shot his Aeroblast and Rayquaza his Hyper beam as the beams collided with the being. As the blast disappeared, nothing seemed to have happened.

"Why won't strong blast's like that work?" Ash asked.

"I get it!" Scara said, taking her pichu off her. "Pichu, thunder!"

The little mouse shot the blast at the nidoqueen and when it subsided, the fire reappeared on her head.

"Electrical moves!" Scara said "Only they work!"

But Metarin, shouting her new name in rage, focused on Scara. Lugia threw another Aeroblast and Rayquaza, getting the idea, shot a Hyper beam to distract the giant beast.

"Okay pikachu!" Ash said.

Persian got ready, too. A screech in the air revealed Zapdos, called by the clouds of thunder. Like it, wild pokemon started to gather but only electrical pokemon stood the closet.

"Okay everyone! Give her your best shot!" Ash said as lightning sparked from everywhere as Metarin hollowed in pain. Confusion was clear in her eyes sHe obviously knew she couldn't attack them all at the same time. Fire started to spread as armor fell off.

"Keep it going!" Ash encouraged.

But Scara noticed one by one that the wild pokemon stopped, faultered, and was too tired to generate more. Soon all that was left was Pikachu, Persian, a random Elekid, Zapdos and pichu. The Elekid gave up. Zapdos and Pichu fell over to. Then pikachu gave up. The last of the armor was still on as Persian screeched as thunder hit her so she could produce more. Then all of the armor was stripped and the thunder died. Persian crumpled to the ground.

The nidoqueen looked around like she knew nothing and ran into the forest confused. The legendaries all left as Scara ran to Persian.

"Are you alright?" Scara asked.

Scara tried to touch Persian, but an electrical field forced her not to.

"It's…to late." She whispered. "Bye everyone…thank you."

Everyone looked at each other sadly. Before tears could be shed, a blue hoof broke through the barrier and touched Persian. The electricity faded and was gone.

"Persian, it is not your time. You shall live here in this world for many long years yet.: the creature murmured.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

Only the hoof showed and the rest of the body was in inky darkness.

"Young ones, goand and heal this pokemon. I am the pokemon who was blind…but now I see far greater than most. I can see what should be seen and should not. I can not see, hoever, what is optional to be seen and what shouldt not. This victory has been seen, but where your journey lies is the unseeable for my eyes…and yours."

END!

OH DEAR JESUS! *kisses the ground*


End file.
